Unexpected Acquaintances
by Rosalione
Summary: Tseng request Tifa's help for a mission in mount Nibel. What started out to be a fairly easy mission quickly turns out to be more difficult. The two of them have to work together to survive which causes a unique friendship to bloom.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note's:** This is an old story I wrote years ago. It was originally a one shot, but I decided to refine it and add to it. I decided to re write it into 3 short chapters. I can't really remember where the idea for this came from but hopefully someone will enjoy it.

English is not my first language, so grammar errors will be present. I do my best and I hope it's not too awful. Here is chapter 1 :)

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters. I only borrow them for my little story. I own nothing but the plot nor do I make any money on it.

* * *

** Chapter 1: So it begins.**

Tifa hummed softly as she cleaned the dishes. Her favourite song was playing on the radio, which lifted her spirits. Since Cloud started taking on more jobs, she had been forced to take on more things at home. Barrett usually handled the children during the weekends, but it was still tiring to balance work and family during the week. When hearing the door open, her usual warm smile adorned her face.

''Hello, what can I help you with?'' Tifa sweetly greeted the person whom she believed to be an early customer. Her smile faltered when seeing the leader of the Turks in front of her. ''Um...Tseng?''

''Hello, Miss Lockhart.'' Tseng answered politely. ''I apologise for just barging in here without calling first.''

''It's all right...'' Tifa gestured toward the empty table in the corner. ''What brings you here?''

''I'm here to request your aid for a mission in Nibelheim. My colleges have been injured and I need a capable fighter who has knowledge of the area.'' Tseng's brown eyes gazed straight at her, his voice calm and calculating.

''And you need my help...me of all people?'' Tifa couldn't mask her surprise. ''Wouldn't Cloud or Vincent be a better choice?''

Tseng seemed to pause at her words. Like he carefully considered his own reply. His eyes once again landed on the stunned fist fighter. ''You seemed to be the best option considering your friendship with my fellow colleges. It is hard to find people willing to talk with us, let along work with us.''

''Well, I guess that I could help-'' Tifa started to speak but was interrupted.

''It's settled then, I will pick you up in two hours.'' Tseng nodded curtly before walking towards the door. Not giving her time to react. ''I'm most grateful, miss Lockhart.

The stunned fist fighter just sat there, looking at the closed door. It took her a moment before she realised what she had gotten herself into. A mission with a Turk, and not just any Turk. The stoic leader of the infamous group. A man whom she never seen outside the rush of battle.

Looking at the clock on the wall, she was reminded of the time limit before he came back. She bolted towards the door and flipped the open sign to closed. Her thoughts where solely on what things to bring, as she made her way towards the upstairs. Her fingers quickly danced into her pocked, fishing out her phone.

''Barrett, it's me...'' Tifa spoke softly into her phone, her eyes dancing about her walls. ''Something has come up and I need you to take the kids...''

* * *

Tseng let out a deep breath before he stepped into the awaiting car. He had his doubts about this mission, even from the start. It was a gamble to work solo with an ex Avalanche member. If it weren't for the importance of this assignment, then he had preferred to wait. He had agreed to ask Tifa because of his colleagues reassurance, but her pointing him towards Cloud and Vincent was sensible too.

''I assume everything went...well?'' Rude's voice interrupted his thoughts.

''She agreed to cooperate.'' Tseng's cold gaze landed on his college sitting in front of him in the limousine. ''How are you holding up?''

''I'll live...though Reno is being a brat.'' Rude shrugged casually with a tiny smirk on his face.

''When is he not acting like one...'' Tseng answered with a snort, as he signalled for the chauffeur to drive on.

Tseng wondered if he and Tifa would fare any better in those caves. Rufus had worked together with Barrett and a few others to come up with an alternative fuel power. Someone had reported a find of some unusual material in the Nibelheim mountains, but some people had disappeared mysteriously.

Since the second coming of Sephiroth, the Turks work assignments had changed drastically. Before they were assassins, spies and the president's personal guard. Nowadays they were still the president's personal guards, but they were also the top unit for special missions. They had replaced the former elite soldiers and were only called for in delicate or important missions.

They had a lot of growing to do, both in ranks and in the eyes of the people. It was of utmost importance that they redeem themselves to the people of Gaia. The first step had been openly showing the will to change and cooperate with others. That's where working with the ex Avalanche members came into view.

Reno, Rude and Elena had been assigned for this mission at the beginning, but they had been struck with poison during an earlier assignment and were still in various stages of recovering. Since peoples lives had been on the line, the president felt it was urgent to investigate and search for the missing workers.

Tseng's goal was clear, to find the workers dead or alive and find the source of their disappearance. Hopefully with Tifa's help, it would turn out to be a easy mission. She had previously been a guide of the area. Which meant she knew things about the mountains which they did not. Rufus had also made clear to him that nothing were to happen to her during the mission. That was his first priority, keeping her unharmed.

''Do you have any other orders for us, sir?'' Elena's face popped up in the opening window of the front of the car. ''I mean, of course you do, but I was just curious if it was something important or anything-''

''You talk too much...'' Rude interrupted her with a smirk.

Tseng could only smile at his friends. They knew he was concerned about the fact of working with former enemies and they tried to lift his spirits. Even though they got on his nerves more often than was considered healthy, he still saw them as family.

''Rest and regain your strengths.'' Tseng gave them a pointed look when both looked surprised. ''You are no good to me sick. And be on standby. If you have not heard from me in 48 hours, you have my permission to come after us.''

* * *

Tifa sat across from Tseng in the small helicopter. He had been true to his word, and had picked her up promptly after two hours had passed. Barrett had not been very pleased about her agreeing on the job since neither one of them had ever worked with the leader of the Turks before. Cloud had also been surprised, but promised to come for her if he had not heard from her in a couple of days. Shelke would look after the bar on her own while she was away.

''Is there anything I should know about the area?'' Tseng suddenly asked her, his piercing gaze directed at her. ''Other than it is monster infested and the caves are like a maze...''

''It is true that the caves are like a maze, but the trick to navigate is the changing light inside the caves. You see, the caves is filled with minerals, raw materia stones and mako springs that reacts to light. Fresh air and sunlight always finds itself inside the many cracks in the stone walls. The color of the walls vary depending on how strong the light is that shines though.'' Tifa explained softly as she went through her equipped materia.

''I see my colleagues made the right choice when they recommended you for this mission.'' Tseng gestured toward the small folder he had beside him. ''The information you just shared...is not within our own records.''

''That's no surprise considering the lack of interest Shinra showed to the area. All they wanted from us, was to extract mako from the mountains. The people sent there never listened nor wanted to learn more about the mountains...'' She gazed cautiously at him, trying to see if her statement had caused a reaction.

Tseng met her gaze head on, while not revealing how her words unsettled him. It was not so much the statement that surprised him. She was right about the old Shinra. It was how her eyes had changed when talking about the past. Her eyes were usually warm and inviting, oozing kindness. But her eyes now had a dangerous edge to them. The carefully chosen words with the factly, but hidden disdain spoke volumes of her self control, and intelligence. She was an interesting person with many different layers under her beautiful appearance.

''I cannot argue with what you say... since it is the truth.'' He spoke carefully, pleased that her eyes once again softened. ''I had concerns before contacting you, but so far you have lead me to believe that we will work well together.''

''You better watch your back, I might yet turn out to be troublesome.'' Tifa grinned playfully at him, hoping to get him to relax. Which did not work at all. If something, he gave her a look which told her not to mess with him. ''Or...um...never mind, better not jinx things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note's: **Not much to say, but here is chapter 2. Only one to go!  
And yes, further down I have choose to spell a characters way a certain way, and I will not change it since I prefer it this way.

Thank you for your review ''guest'', glad someone out there like this.

* * *

** Chapter 2: Trapped.**

They arrived at mount Nibel a few hours later. Dusk was upon them, and an eerie stillness greeted them when they stepped into the dark caves. Tifa had explained during their ride that most monsters living in the area were active during the day. Which meant that they would most likely encounter smaller groups of nocturnal monsters.

Tifa immediately took the lead, her state of mind going back to the time she was a mountain guide. She knew all there was to know of these mountains. She knew how to find water, food, and how to find an exit if lost. One thing that worried her was how spooky quiet it was. Which was not normal for the monsters inhabiting these caves.

Tseng brought up the rear, being alert and trusting of his guide. Swiftly and quietly they manoeuvred the dark tunnels. It was his first time in these mountains so he knew not what to expect. All he could do was to make sure he was armed and aware of his surroundings. Which he of course was, being the commander of the Turks, he was never unprepared.

''Be on your guard, Tseng. Something does not feel right.'' Tifa quietly warned her companion, while flexing her fingers. Before he could even reply, a angry hissing sound echoed around them. Making both their heads snap towards the source of said sound. ''Shit! It's a greater dragon, spread out!''

''Affirmative...'' Tseng ran deeper into the large cave, his gun already firing a round at their enemy. The bullets only graced the green scales of the large beast, merely fuelling it's rage. He dodge rolled to avoid flames shooting towards him, but winced when feeling his jacket caught fire: forcing him to shrug it off.

''Prepare to cast bolt while I distract it!'' Tifa shouted while rushing the dragon. She completely took it by surprise and managed to smash her foot square in it's face. It lashed out at her, which she used to her advantage. With two swift jumps, she managed to land on the dragon's head. Not wasting any time, she rammed her fist right in the dragon's left eye blinding it.

The Dragon roared in pain and trashed around in panic. This caused the fist fighter to be thrown off, while Tseng released his bolt 3 spell. Tifa moaned painfully as she crashed down onto the cave floor, skidding to a halt a few feet away from her companion.

Lightning surged painfully through the wounded creature. It's anger long forgotten as it main focus was survival. Injured and half blind, it fled in panic. Causing a cave in as it smashed clumsily through a small opening in the wall. Leaving the two humans stuck in the blue glowing cave room.

_This is not my day! How do I always get caught in other peoples business? Well that's easily answered, I have made it my life's mission to always help others and not myself...  
Now I'm stuck inside this monster infested cave with the leader of the Turks of all people!  
How I wish that I turned him down..._

''Tseng, do you by chance have your phone with you?'' Tifa snapped out of her mental beating. While waiting for an answer, she quickly cast cure on her minor wounds. Not noticing how her companion tensed.

''Unfortunately no, it got destroyed during the fight...'' Tseng pointed to the remains of his jacket.  
''I assume you asked me because you lost yours too?''He asked with a sigh.

''Well...I have a phone but it's broken...'' Tifa mumbled and held up a part of what used to be a cellphone. She cursed herself silently for landing on it, or rather cursing herself for putting it in her back pocket.

''Then the wait begins...'' Tseng looked at her, seeing how her eyes widened. ''I ordered my men to come after us if they hadn't heard form us in 48 hours.''

''48 hours!? Are you mad? You idiots really have no clue how dangerous this place can be...'' Tifa sneered angrily, advancing on the stoic Turk. She roughly grabbed his shirt, shaking him when he did not respond. ''I could just...aargh-''

Tseng stood on uneven ground and slipped. He fell backwards taking the angry Tifa with him. Unfortunately for them there was a pond behind them, which they fell right into. Water splashed everywhere and soaked the two to the bone.

_I thought she was supposed to be level headed and mature. Or so Elena and Rude assured me. Judging by her little outburst she has a nasty temper. I would have been better of taking a rookie with me, who I could order around, not needing to worry about their feelings. The only consultation in all of this is that she does not talk as much as Elena.  
_  
''Are you quite finished?'' Tseng asked with barely contained annoyance. Without waiting for an answer, he was already on his feet, helping her up in the process. ''Go and cool down and while you're at it, find something we can use to build a fire with...''

Tifa could only nod hear head, her eyes downcast as she passed him. She could not even bring herself to look at him. She felt like a small child, getting a reprimand for being stupid, which she rightfully deserved. She knew better than this and she was determined not to make a fool of herself again.

Walking around the large cave did cool her down. Not only because of the cold breeze coming from some crack, but it calmed her emotions. She came across a destroyed camp behind some large boulders. Smeared blood along with scattered belongings of the missing workers littered the ground. Such a sight would upset normal people, but her rough life had hardened her. She ignored the feeling of pity that arose in her and gathered all useful supplies she could carry.

Tifa was pleasantly surprised at what Tseng had accomplished. He had already built a small fire place with some rocks and a basic cooking equipment stood beside it. Two sleeping mats and sleeping bags were neatly placed on the ground. Confusing clearly written on her face as she approached him.

''I used the materia transform and shrunk my equipment.'' Tseng explained before she even asked.

''I never knew that! What a great idea.'' Tifa beamed up at him. She quickly averted her eyes, he started to take of his wet clothes and she felt herself blush. She turned around and set down her findings. Determined to get a fire starting. ''I assume you already figured out I found the workers camp seeing as I brought this stuff with me.''

''Yes, I gathered as much...'' Tseng confirmed while laying his clothes on rocks to dry. He thanked himself for packing a extra set of clothes. ''I suggest you follow suit and dry those wet clothes of yous, Miss Lockhart.''

''Er, no I'm fine'' Tifa immediately shot back, blushing even redder when seeing him shirtless.

''I assure you, I will not compromise you.'' Tseng gently coaxed while holding out his spare shirt towards her. It had not taken him long to figure out the reason for her stubbornness. ''My only concern is your well being.''

Tifa gave him a curt nod before he turned around. She slipped out of her wet clothes and hung them in the same fashion as he had. That being done: she quickly braided her hair so it would not hang like a cold blanket against her back.

_Thank god that his shirt is so huge! It covers most of me at least...  
It was very kind of him to lend it to me. He must be cold, sitting there in only his dress pants...never mind! Don't let your eyes wander, Lockhart!_

''So, miss Lockhart, do you feel better?'' Tseng looked at her when she sat down next to him. He smirked when seeing her flushed face, which he knew full well had not been caused by the merry fire that warmed them.

''It's Tifa, alright?'' She replied and meet his amused gaze. ''And yes I feel much better now. Thank you for lending me your shirt.''

He had taken her shyness to his advantage, letting his gaze wander across her pretty features. Her response had snapped him out of his observation. ''Think nothing of it...Tifa.''

''You have a look about you, like there is something you would like to know.'' She tilted her head to the side with a small smile gracing her lips.

Tseng who usually was a calm and collected man panicked. He did not usually pay much attention to women, but no normal man would be able to resist looking at a woman like Tifa. Definitely not when she was this lightly dressed either. He only regretted his bad timing. To quickly cover his own weakness, he asked the first question that came to his mind. A question that was a very hot topic amongst his colleges.

''Why did you and Cloud go separate ways?'' He flinched when registering the words that came out of his mouth. Not an appropriate question to ask a woman you barely knew. ''I...was lead to believe you were very close.''

''That IS a personal question.'' Tifa said a little surprised. ''I don't mind people knowing why. I guess it was no secret to you at Shinra that I had feelings for him.''

Tseng merely nodded his head in confirmation. Which coaxed an embarrassing chuckle from the blushing fist fighter. His eyes softened and he gave her a small smile in encouragement. Making her more relaxed and grateful for not teasing her.

''Me and Cloud's feelings have always been complex. We have never quite been good at timing. Our feelings have never been strong enough to bloom at the same time. It has gone up and down one might say. Then we have the whole issue with Aeris that confused things even more.'' Tifa explained softly, her eyes looking into the fire.

''Does he still dwell on the past?'' Tseng asked cautiously.

''No, he finally tried to reach out to me, but I stopped him.'' She turned and smiled at his surprised expression. ''Cloud will always have a special place in my heart, but I've seen the love he felt for Aeris. I also know he would have chosen her if she had lived. I deserve to be more than a second choice. So I told him it was best he found someone else, who did not know of Aeris. Because I want someone to love me unconditionally.''

''I think you did the right choice. '' Tseng spoke with a hint of sadness while gazing into her burgundy depths. ''No one deserves to live in another's shadow...''

''You liked her too, did you not?'' Tifa asked curiously.

''Yes, but not like you think. I knew her since she was a girl. I wanted to look out for her, but my job made that impossible...'' He trailed of with a pained look on his handsome face. ''I also promised Zack to look after her. I failed to save him and I also failed to keep my promise to him...''

''We were once enemies, and both sides hurt each other. We have all lost people dear to us in that conflict. We made choices then and now we have to live with them. For what it's worth, their deaths can't be blamed on a specific person. I had so much hate in me against Sephiroth, but in the end...he was also a victim. The ones who bare most blame are already gone, so it's best not to dwell to much on the past.'' She spoke with conviction and warmth to her tone. ''The results of it all is a better world to live in. We owe it to the deceased and to ourselves to make the best out of it and learn from our past.''

In that moment Tseng understood the reason for his friends liking her. Tifa was just as compassionate, kind and smart as they claimed. He had made a bet with Elena before stepping out of the car, and it was a bet that he would loose. He watched her lay down on her side, with her head resting against her arm. He could not help but look at her, taking in her beauty. He had always thought of her as beautiful, but now he saw her in a different light. He had seen a glimpse of the woman behind the warm smiles and she intrigued him with her intellect.

''Think of what I said, all right?'' Tifa spoke though a yawn. ''It's best to get some rest. We'll need our strengths tomorrow if we are to get out of here.''

''There is nothing to think about, you are correct. '' Tseng spoke softly, meeting her gaze head on. ''I will be there shortly, I just need to inspect the camp. Goodnight and sleep well.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note's: **Not much to say but, here is the last chapter. This story was a mere trial story, to test the waters so to speak. Since the interest in this has been very cold, I won't be trying out to write the multi chapter Zack/Tifa I had in mind.

Guest: Thanks for your reviews! I'm pleased someone liked this short story of mine, and I'm guessing It's my writing style/writing skills that might be the cause for lack of reviews.

Bulma83: Thanks for the kind words!

* * *

Chapter 3: Bonds.

The two ex enemies have been stuck inside the gave for three days. They had not been able to find a way out because of the dragon who still ran rampage inside the smaller tunnels. Several small cave-ins had rumbled though the eerie mountains which made it dangerous trying to crawl through smaller holes in the walls.

It had been decided that waiting for backup was the wisest course of action. With minimal supplies and nothing to do, had resulted in them getting to know each other better: since talking to each other was the only way to pass time.

''Did your men really understand to look for us after 48 hours?'' Tifa asked a little panicked after another rumble shook them. Barely avoiding a falling rock from the celling. ''It been three days since we got stuck.''

''Of course they did!'' Tseng snapped harshly while keeping his balance as the ground shook. ''Just because they are ''special'' sometimes does not mean they are imbeciles.''

''If I die here, I swear that I will come back as a ghost and haunt Reno and Rude forever!'' cursed Tifa angrily while brushing dust from her black top. Her head snapped up when a wall burst open enveloping the room in more dust. ''Oh, you've got to be kidding me!''

''Make that two ghosts...'' muttered her companion before a roar interrupted their rant. His hand immediately went to his gun, turning off the safety mechanism while raising it. ''Seems our friend has returned.''

Tifa flexed her fingers, hoping for a good fight. Her energy levels were too high from sitting around doing nothing for the past days. Without a care, she rushed across the uneven cave floor, her eyes set on the furious dragon. She reached it in a matter of seconds, her adrenaline pumping through her veins as she landed the first punch on her opponent. Her premium heart's blades slashing up a long gash across the beast's throat.

Tseng cast bolt 3 with his mastered lightning materia. As the bright and searing bolts of lightning rained over his enemy, he let his gun follow up with a shower of well aimed bullets. His lips formed a smirk as one bullet lodged itself in the remaining eye, completely blinding it. As a result the dragon let out yet another roar of pain.

The roar from the dragon echoed around them, the sound bouncing of the walls vibrantly. Sensitive as the walls now were from the recent damage and cave-ins, it was not surprising that it caused a new one. The ground quaked and the walls and celling shook from the force, and stones started raining from above: effectively burying the dragon, silencing it for good.

''Watch out!'' Tifa cried and darted towards Tseng. She managed to push him out of harms way before everything went dark. He slammed backwards down onto the ground and could only watch in horror as she was covered in stones.

''Damn it, hang on!'' Tseng shouted and crawled towards her determined to dig her out. He used his bare hands, not caring that they became chafed and bloody while he worked. He swore as he came across stones, too big for him to budge. Swiftly he used materia to destroy them and gasped when he finally saw bloody body beneath. ''Tifa...''

Urgently he extracted the wounded woman from the stone trap. Cradling her carefully against him as he carried her to a slightly safer spot. With trembling hands, he fumbled for a flask of Ether: emptying it in a few gulps before focusing on healing.

''Don't you dare die on me.'' Tseng muttered desperately as his cure started to mend her wounds. It was not until he cast regen and full cure for a second time, that her eyes fluttered open.

''...Hi...'' whispered Tifa hoarsely with a tiny smile adorning her face. Dust and filth had settled over them making them both look deathly ill in the eerie light inside their prison. The air was slowly becoming hard to breath, which caused them both to sound out of breath. ''That angry look...does not suit...you...''

''Stupid woman, You almost died.'' Tseng said and hugged her close with a tired sigh. Covering her body with his, against the still falling stones and crumbling walls. Sharing what warmth and protection he could give before the room entombed them both.

''Boss, you can't do her in a filthy cave yo!'' a voice shouted behind them.

''I was trying to protect her.'' Tseng said with his usual cold voice. He looked over his shoulder, seeing a smirking Reno surrounded by a barrier spell in one of the newly made openings. ''What took you so damn long?''

A barrier enveloped them suddenly, and Tseng gently scooped Tifa up into his arms. With a calm and grace only he possessed, he walked through the chaos of falling rocks. Rocks bouncing off their barrier as he reached his colleague.

''I've worked my sweet ass off the past 24 hours to get in here!'' Reno defended himself, winking playfully at Tifa. ''Hey, gorgeous! How are ya feeling?

Tifa smiled and nodded her head. ''I'm fine, thanks for saving us Reno.''

''Let's ditch this place, yo.'' Reno smiled warmly at the fist fighter. ''Just follow my sexy behind and we'll be out in no time.''

* * *

Rude waved at them from the helicopter when they emerged from the mountain tunnel. They buckled up and flew off right away. It would only be a couple of hours till they were back in Edge. Tseng and Reno were discussing details surrounding what had happened in hushed tones while Tifa looked out the window.

She felt grateful for being safe and away from that raging dragon and crumbling caves. If it weren't for Tseng, she would have been another victim to be claimed by Mount Nimbel. True, she had saved his life by pushing him away to safety, but that had only been a stupid panic reflex of hers. It was something that had surprised even herself, but it had ended well despite her recklessness.

Tifa found herself looking at her newest friend. His eyes had once more grown cold and business like, when being surrounded by his subordinates. She blushed a little when remembering how safe she had felt in his arm back in the caves. He was kind of nice, in a stern sort of way if one could be patient enough to wait for him to open up a little. She had really enjoyed his company and hoped he would not return to be a complete stranger towards her when they got back.

''Why don't you sleep for a bit?'' Reno interrupted her thoughts and creepy ogling of his commander. ''You look like you need it, Teef''

''You certainly know how to make a girl feel pretty...'' She replied, sticking her tongue out at him. Earning a wink in return and a chuckle from their pilot Rude. ''But I'll take you up on that offer, wake me a few minutes before we reach Edge.''

Tseng murmured softly in his borrowed phone, as he noticed how Tifa's eyes grew heavier before finally falling asleep. Not wanting to disturb her since she needed to rest after the injuries her body had sustained. Rufus on the other end of the line seemed to catch on quickly on his brief report and barked instructions to some poor souls attending him. He met Reno's gaze and arched an eyebrow at the amused look on his friend's face.

''As you wish, President Rufus...'' Tseng calmly insured his boss one last time before ending the phone call. He let out a tired sigh as he handed over the borrowed phone to its owner. ''Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever grow up...''

''Is that not the reason he has you, boss?'' Rude injected calmly, but with a hint of mirth in his voice.

''Yeah! You're his number one ass wiper yo.'' chuckled the amused red head.

Tseng glared sterlingly at his comrades effectively silencing their soft chuckles. A predatory smirk suddenly formed on his lips as he thought up a sufficient reply. ''Then that makes the two of you my ''personal'' assistants...'' He calmly reasoned, effectively putting a stop on that topic.

Tifa awoke when Rude announced that they would be in Edge within a few minutes. She looked out the window, observing the landscape. The desert that once surrounded the area had slowly starting to disappear, as grass were slowly coming out of the once dead ground. Edge had grown into a fine town. The people living there had done fine job cleaning up the old Midgar. They only things left from old Midgar was the Shinra building and sector 7, they had left those alone as a reminder. Aeris church had been somewhat rebuild as it looked before. The flower girl's beloved flowers grew inside it, around the healing water. Zack's sword lay amongst the flowers since Cloud had thought it a much better resting place for his old friend's keepsake.

Once they got out of the helicopter the three men escorted Tifa back to her bar in a limousine. The car ride only took a few minutes which Reno used to his full advantage. He tried several ways to coax Tifa into agreeing to a date with him, but each attempt failed as usual.

''Here we are...'' observed the ever stoic Rude.

Tifa turned in her seat to look at Tseng. Their eyes met and despite the usual stoic look adorning his face, she could see a hint of warmth in his dark eyes. A smile tugged at her lips when noticing it. ''Thank you for saving me from the rocks. I would have died if it weren't for you.'' she spoke softly.

''There is not need for thanks. You saved me first after all...'' he merely replied, returning her smile with one of his own.

''Then let's call it even...'' Tifa replied with a soft chuckle as she climbed out of the car. She waved at Cloud standing in the window, before turning back to the car. She reached down and planted a soft kiss against Tseng's cheek, and blushed when Reno let out a playful whistle. ''Take care of yourself and good luck with your assignment. I hope you'll be successful in finding the material you sought at another time.''

Tseng reached out and took hold of Tifa's hand before she could slip away. As he chivalrously planted a soft kiss to her knuckle, he slipped a new cell phone in the palm of her hand. To replace the one she lost during their trip. ''With the information you provided about the mountains, It certainly points to a positive outcome. On behalf of the President and the Turks, I thank you for your cooperation.''

''I'm glad I could manage to help.'' was the only reply she could conjure. Her cheeks flushed from his kiss and gift. He smiled only in return before the car drove off, leaving the flustered fist fighter behind. Strong arms encircled her from behind, enveloping her in a familiar, safe embrace. ''I missed you too Cloud...''

''You better have, I almost went mad with worry about you.'' Cloud calmly murmured into her ear. His ever calm voice almost made it impossible to believe him ever having been mad with worry. ''Come inside and tell me what happened.''

Tifa turned in his arms and returned his hug before following him inside the bar. A buzzing sound from her new phone caught her attention. She flipped the phone open and quickly read the text message. A warm smile lit up her face and when her gaze landed on Cloud she blushed again when seeing his arched eyebrow. She merely held up her phone for him to read:

''Would you do me the honours, of taking you to dinner the coming Saturday?  
Yours truly,  
Tseng.''

**Fin.**


End file.
